


Blood

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, allusion to canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting was always in Jo Harvelle's blood, no matter what her mother wanted to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openended](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/gifts).



Despite what her mother thought – and Jo hoped to keep it that way – the hunt with Sam and Dean hadn't been her first one. Not by a long shot. She'd told Ellen that she'd dropped out of college because she was a “freak with a knife collection” and that was true, but the reality was she'd gotten bored. She'd been there nearly two years and had spent the first year and a half of it hunting, dealing mainly with hauntings in the school and surrounding area. After those first months, though, supernatural activity had died down and Jo was lost. Being pretty and smart, she'd been typically popular with her classmates, but a life of vapid socialisation and dating wasn't for her, and after enough refused invitations to go out, people stopped asking. Eventually, the boredom had gotten to her and she'd dropped out, returning home to work at the bar. There, at least, she'd been able to hear the gossip of the hunters and occasionally sneak out to do a little bit of hunting of her own, though it was always difficult with her mother hanging over her shoulder.

Because Jo knew that, as much as her mother would never want to admit it, hunting was in her blood. She was like Sam and Dean in that way, and she knew it as soon as she met them. It was a fire that burned through her, fierce and unstoppable, and she wouldn't be able to keep away from it for long.

She knew, right from the beginning, that she wouldn't stop hunting until she died.  


End file.
